Mesa para dos
by Pachi Miranda
Summary: Al no tener nada de comida en casa, Chiara sale de su departamento en búsqueda de un restaurante, encontrándose allí con alguien no deseado. Sin pensarlo mucho, recurre a la primera persona que aparece en su camino.


Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
Advertencias: Temática femslash (mujer/mujer).

* * *

Luego de revisar el refrigerador, y casi cada uno de los rincones de toda la casa, Chiara concluyó que no tenía nada para comer. Así que luego de darse una ducha rápida y colocarse lo primero que encontró, salió de su departamento hacia cualquier restaurante que llamara su atención.

Caminó durante unos minutos hasta que llegó al centro de la ciudad, allí se topó de frente con un local que no había visto.

Pensó que quizá era nuevo, es más, se convenció de ello. Así que luego de estar parada un rato fuera, mirando, decidió entrar.

El ambiente era bastante agradable, y se notaba que se esforzaban en lograrlo, ya que todos los trabajadores sonreían como si les hubieran puesto cinta adhesiva en las mejillas. O al menos eso pensó.

Una joven la recibió con ánimo y la encaminó hasta una mesa libre. Pronto otra chica se le acercó y le entregó la carta. Estuvo observando el librillo durante largo rato, sin decidirse sobre que comer. Cuando finalmente lo hizo e iba a llamar a alguien para que tomara su orden, vio al otro lado del restaurante a Matthew, un amigo de toda la vida, sentado junto a una chica de cabello claro y corto.

Inmediatamente se escondió detrás de la carta, sin pensar en si realmente aquel pequeño libro serviría de algo.

«De todos los lugares tuvo que venir a este...», pensó, hundiéndose más en su lugar.

La última vez que Chiara había visto a su amigo fue cuando ella le confesó sus sentimientos, de lo cual se arrepintió de inmediato al escuchar como Matthew le explicaba cuanto la quería, pero no de una manera romántica.

Todo eso sucedió hace medio año más o menos. Amigas cercanas intentaron ayudarla pero no lo lograron. Finalmente decidieron que le darían tiempo y eso si funcionó. Ahora, después de seis meses, salía de su hogar por cuenta propia.

Pero lo que menos había esperado es que nada más decidiera salir tuviera que encontrarse con su amor no correspondido. Y más encima ver como le coqueteaba discretamente a esa otra chica.

Con el máximo disimulo posible siguió mirando hacia donde se encontraba la pareja. Cada vez que su amigo hacía el ademán de mirar hacia otro lado, Chiara se volvía a esconder detrás de la carta. Excepto una vez, que fue demasiado lenta, o esos ojos llenos de felicidad de Matthew demasiado atrayentes.

El chico pareció sorprendido y quiso saludarle, pero al instante Chiara miró a su lado y al ver a una persona pasar la tomó de la muñeca y le habló.

—Que bueno que al fin llegas.

Desde el fondo de su corazón esperaba que esa sonrisa que intentó poner se viera como una sonrisa realmente.

Miró con más detalle a la persona que había detenido.

Se trataba de una chica, bastante atractiva la verdad. Su cabello era castaño claro e iba tomado en una coleta alta.

Su vestimenta era completamente casual y parecía ser una persona muy relajada.

La chica miraba a Chiara muy confusa. Repetidas veces se giró hacia diferentes direcciones pero al no ver a nadie más cerca volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia Chiara.

—¿Me hablas a mí cierto? —preguntó finalmente.

Chiara se sintió muy avergonzada.

Por un momento pensó que la chica simplemente daría media vuelta y se iría, pero en cambio, se sentó frente a ella.

—¿Nos conocemos de algo?

Chiara abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada. Luego cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—No la verdad... Sólo te detuve porque... No quería comer sola...

—Eh, yo pensé que tu ex novio andaba cerca y no quería que te viera sola.

El rostro de Chiara de inmediato enrojeció. Se sintió aún peor y gracias a la vergüenza pegó su frente a la mesa, para no tener que encarar a nadie.

—Parece que le atiné...

Chiara se removió en su lugar y se mantuvo en silencio. Luego le pareció escuchar reír a la chica, así que se enderezó un poco para mirarla y, en efecto, estaba sonriendo bastante divertida.

—Si quieres te invito lo que quieras. Por haberte involucrado.

—Oh, no te preocupes, yo puedo pagar lo mío. Si no te molesta me quedaré aquí. También quiero comer algo.

Chiara negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no le molestaba.

—Llamaré a alguien para que tome nuestros pedidos.

Esta vez asintió repetidas veces.

Se sintió muy aliviada de que, al final, de alguna forma todo hubiese resultado bien.

Mientras esperaban la comida la chica comenzó a conversar con Chiara, hablando de todo tipo de cosas. Chiara apostaría que hablaba sobre lo primero que se le venía a la mente. Con el pasar de los minutos Chiara descubriría que la chica se llamaba Felicia y para todo tipo de situaciones se comportaba extremadamente feliz.

Poco a poco Chiara se fue soltando y finalmente terminó incluso riendo ante algunas anécdotas o chistes que la otra chica hacía.

Ambas parecían haber congeniado bastante.

Cuando terminaron de comer Chiara llamó a la misma mesera para que le entregaran la cuenta.

—No te preocupes por eso. Me has caído increíblemente bien. Esta va por la casa —dijo Felicia sonriendo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Nada, nada.

Felicia ordenó sus cosas y luego se puso de pie, invitando a Chiara hacerlo también.

—¿Debes irte no? Ya es tarde —dijo dándole una mirada rápida a su reloj de pulsera.

—Ah, sí. —Chiara se incomodó durante unos segundos, no sabiendo muy bien que hacer— Muchas gracias, Felicia.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, sorprendiendo a la otra chica. Finalmente le correspondió el abrazo.

—Siempre puedes volver. Me aseguraré de tener más mejores comidas para ti.

Chiara se quedó observando a Felicia, confundida.

—¿Trabajas aquí?

—Más o menos.

—Eso tendría sentido —dijo sonriendo.

Luego de despedirse, Chiara salió del restaurante.

Sin haberlo notado, se había olvidado completamente de Matthew. Lo había pasado tan bien con Felicia que no le prestó atención a nada más.

Se detuvo repentinamente. Miró sus pies por largos segundos. Luego sonrió y siguió caminando.

Claramente volvería a visitar ese restaurante.


End file.
